Swing Kids
by Kuro Garyuu
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. History is constantly repeating itself, and generations of youth flock to the same spot for freedom. To what lengths will Edward go to give Bella a good time?
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title: Swing Kids**

**Name: KuroxDoragon**

**Type of Edward: Swing-dancing Edward**

**Character type: In Character**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: 3****rd**** Person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

It was 1941. The cobblestone streets were paved with blood; dry dirt clung to women's skirts as the rushed from the markets to their houses. The night was not a time to be out and about. German militia walked the streets, scaring kids who happened to be playing in their yards, chasing after young girls who were talking near doorsteps. Few were, and wanted, to be out at this time of night.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward hissed into the dark. He threw another small stone at her window. Her light was off, as par arrangement, an arrangement that has lasted for the past few months, when Edward has first introduced Bella to the nightly dancing. He remembered her fear at being caught, but reminisced at how her eyes lit up once she knew the steps and let herself feel the notes of the music. She was beautiful, he thought. She couldn't see it herself, even after all the times he had told her. She was as stubborn as mule, he thought wirily, picking up yet another stone and tossing it gently at her glass-paned window.

A shadow began to grow closer to the glass, and silently lifted the latch of the window, and opened it.

_She must have oiled it_, he thought. It was beginning to squeak the night before. He had thought they were almost caught. Her knew her parents wouldn't be pleased if they knew her fiancé took her out for all hours of the night.

"Edward?" She whispered a tad too loudly than he would have liked.

"My love, shh!" He motioned for her to be quiet with a graceful finger raised to his lips. She smiled. He loved to see her smile Hopefully, she would smile more tonight.

He gestured for her to come down. She had done it many times before. She would crawl out of her window and onto the tree branch just within an arms length of the ledge. She would carefully find the knots of the tree with her toes, and make her way, slowly, down the trunk until she would fall into his waiting arms.

_Hopefully she won't fall too soon_, Edward thought. _Please let her have worn sensibly shoes tonight. I don't want her getting hurt, again. _

He reminisced about the night two days ago when Bella had worn the most insensible shoes he had ever seen: black heels that wobbled with her as she walked. He would have to remind Jasper to keep his wife from buying Bella clothes. Not only did she look beautiful in anything she wore, he didn't want her breaking her neck over the latest fashions Alice insisted she wear.

Bella grasped the branch just within reach of her fingertips, simultaneously swinging her leg over the ledge of the window.

_Please don't fall, please don't fall. _The mantra in Edward's head continued as Bella climbed oh-so-carefully down the tree. Edward sighed with relief as she placed her unfortunately heeled shoe on the ground…and groaned when she slipped the last few feet to the wet grass. He rushed over to her, gently picking her off the ground and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please, love. Try to be a little more careful. I would like to marry you before you do anything drastic."

"It's not my fault," she hissed. "It's these damn shoes Alice made me wear. She just wouldn't let me say no." She was clearly bothered by the fact that her small friend could get away with anything as long as a pout graced her lips.

"I'll remind her tonight to leave you and your poor feet alone," Edward said, smiling down at his betrothed.

Bella smiled, her white teeth shining in the beams of moonlight that feel through the leaves of the tree above.

Let's go, shall we?" Edward said. Kissing her forehead, he took her hand and quickly walked to the edge of the yard, peering around the fence to make sure no police were walking down the road. Once satisfied they were safe, he led her down the street into town.

"Will Rosalie and Emmett be there tonight?" Bella's whisper, as soft as it was, still echoed through the night.

"Most likely. Rose wants to take advantage of the fact that she can still dance without any pain. The child is going to make dancing more difficult when it begins to grow more."

Bella hummed a short response, causing Edward to stop short and face her, her hand still in his tight grip.

"Are you sad?" He asked. He knew he was treading on water, now. He has learned when he first asked Charlie, Bella's father, for his daughter's hand-in-marriage that she was unable to bare any children. There had been an unfortunate accident when she was child involving a galloping horse and a busy sidewalk that no one liked to talk about. But it didn't matter to him. He only needed Bella in his life and he would be happy.

"No, I'm all right." Her eyes were downcast. He would do anything to give her what she wanted, she knew. But, unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about this. He had even has his father, one of the best doctors in all of Germany, take a look at her. There really was nothing that could be done.

Bella's eyes suddenly brightened as she looked into Edwards face.

"Let's go. I'd like to at least get a few dances in before the sun comes up." She smiled and walked past Edward, her hand still wrapped around his, pulling him down the road.

The room was loud and full of colour when they arrived. The band at the back of the room was joyful, the horn players wriggling their hips along with the dancers, the piano player tapping his foot to the beat. Half of the youth in the town was there that night.

"Let's find Emmett," Edward said over the boisterous music.

"I want to dance first. We'll find them later," Bella said, and dragged Edward onto the dance floor.

They moved as if they had been made to dance. Her movements matched hers as he sensuously dug his hips into hers during the turns. Their laughter joined others' as they made their way around the floor, dancing, smiling, laughing. It was the only way to live and be free during these terrible times.

Bella's soft brown hair fanned out behind her as Edward twirled her around. Her laughter was contagious, he thought, and couldn't help but lean down and brush his lips against her as she faced him once again.

Her cheeks burned under his loving stare.

"You're beautiful," he said, cupping her neck and leaning back down to kiss her full lips again.

"So are you," she breathed. He knew she loved to play with his hair, as messy as it ever was, and he loved feeling her fingers comb through it with her feather light touches.

"I should get you home," he resigned with a sigh. He saw her face pull into pout. "I don't want you to get in trouble." She nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the hidden entrance that lead to the street. She quickly waved good-bye to her friends. She would see them tomorrow night, and hopefully, she would be able to stay a little longer. She loved the feeling of twirling and dancing with Edward. She couldn't wait until they no longer had to hide their fun.

Edward checked each street before leading her quietly down the walkway, trying to keep their shoes quiet against the rocks underfoot. At the last corner before her street, Bella was suddenly roughly shoved behind a tree.

"Edward! What—"

"Shh!" He hissed. His back was towards her, and his head was leaning lightly out from behind the tree. His hand tightened on hers and he signaled for her to be quiet. Her heart began to race. She could hear the rhythmic tap of men walking down the streets. She could visualize their shiny black boots crushing into the stones and pebbles. Edward's grip on her hand was beginning to hurt, but she didn't dare make a sound. They had never been this close to being caught before; sure, she had had to sneak past her parents, even during one of their dinner parties, but this was different. Their clothes would indicate exactly what they been doing all night, and no one but the swingers were out this late.

"Did you hear something?" I gruff voice said, breaking the eerie silence that had fallen over the street.

"It was nothing," said a second voice. "No one is that idiotic to be out at this time of night."

The footsteps continued forward and down the road, falling farther and farther away, until they were not longer heard. She jumped when Edwards said her name.

"Bella. We have to go." He pulled her back onto the path and hurried her along towards her house. The remained walk was silent; he could barely hear her breathe as she struggled to keep up with him. He refused to break his grip on her hand. She would undoubtedly be sore the following morning, but he needed to know that she was home, safe, and in bed.

They slithered down the street until they came to her house. They crept into the yard and around the back, their breathing slowly becoming more pronounced as they made their way to their safe haven, into the shadows of the tree.

"Hurry," Edward whispered. His face was almost completely in shadow. She frowned and faced him. It was their ritual, of a sort, and he knew it. He just didn't think it was the time, however. He needed her to be safe and by making her scream out his name into the darkness seemed like putting her into more danger.

"Please?" she asked. "Please." He knew when she asked, he could deny her nothing.

"Love," he began.

"Please, Edward." She knew why he was hesitant. But she needed his arms around her; his face buried into her chest as she rode out a pleasure only he could give her.

He slowly shook his head and she expected him to be resilient, but he leaned forward and wrapped her lips with his. He pushed her gently back against the bark of the tree, where so many memories of their love had been implanted upon the bark already.

"I'm afraid it will be quick," he breathed, kissing her ear and trailing wet kisses down her neck.

"I understand," she said, and hissed as he brought his hand up to cup her breast. She didn't need foreplay; she would demand enough of it once they were married, but now she simply needed to feel him within her filling her completely and loving her like no one else could.

He quickly divested them of their clothes and laid her gently onto the soft earth beneath the tree. He was loving, as always; his hands cherished each part of her body as he moved above her, savoring the sounds and moans she would make with her mouth. He kissed her lips as she shivered in pleasure and lightly nipped at her shoulder as he followed soon after her. They lay beneath the moonlit tree leaves catching their breath and relishing each other's warmth. As soon as their breath returned to normal, they slipped their clothes back on their bodies and bid each other one final good night. She carefully climbed onto the tree branches and slid none too gracefully into her room. She quickly turned and latched the pane, waving and smiling down to her beloved. He smiled gently and bowed his head, earning a silent giggle that shook her frame. He made his way through the yard and out onto the street, a small smile still gracing his lips.

He would be back the following night.

**A/N**: I'm such a procrastinator. Not only did I wait until the last day to submit my contest stories, but I have tons of homework I should be doing.  I'm such a good college student! : P R&R please! And feel free to be critical! I'm a writer. I love critics! And major points to those who've seen the movie Swing Kids. It's one of my all-time favourite movies! 


	2. Voting

Voting for the second round of Jayeliwood's Contest has begun and both my stories (_Swing Kids_ and _Oh! His Fingers_) are in this round. If you liked them, please give me a vote!

I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories (and who put them on alerts and favs)! I loved reading all of your comments! Thanks again!

Kuro


End file.
